


A Study in Signs: How Emotional State Affects the Articulation of Signed Language by Dean Winchester

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Not 1st Person - Just Used for Dean's Introductions, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: In this project, I will be discussing the relation between sign articulation and emotional state. The subject was my little brother, Sam and the evidence sourced in this paper was all collected over the course of the year. All data collected is legitimate and un-staged as although Sam tried to sign ‘correctly’ and in the standard taught method of hand movement when signing in the first week or so, due to the length of time in which data was collected, he either forgot that I was observing or didn’t care.The footage included after every emotion description was filmed by me using the video camera provided.





	A Study in Signs: How Emotional State Affects the Articulation of Signed Language by Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Happy and positive. A piece about how the way Sam’s signing changes depending on his emotions. So how his signs take up as little space as possible when he’s scared or feels guilty, as if he’s trying to make himself as small as possible. Or how his signing gets faster and more bold when he’s excited.
> 
> Each chapter will revolve around a different emotion.
> 
> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

_Emerson High - December 1997_

_In this project, I will be discussing the relation between sign articulation and emotional state. The subject was my little brother, Sam and the evidence sourced in this paper was all collected over the course of the year. All data collected is legitimate and un-staged as although Sam tried to sign ‘correctly’ and in the standard taught method of hand movement when signing in the first week or so, due to the length of time in which data was collected, he either forgot that I was observing or didn’t care._

_The footage included after every emotion description was filmed by me using the video camera provided._

* * *

**_EMOTION 1: HAPPINESS/CONTENTMENT/EXCITEMENT_ **

_Positive emotions have a big effect on Sam’s articulation, meaning that they are typically larger than life movements that are vastly more open than the others I will mention later in this project. Sam’s lip mouthing tends to fall behind his signing as a result of this emotional state, especially during moments of excitement where he frequently signs at a pace that only those with a firm grasp of ASL would be able to follow._

* * *

“Hey, Sam!” Dean called, walking over and tapping his brother on the shoulder.

Sam turned, eyes rolling as he noticed the video camera that was being shoved in his face. He went to shove it away but Dean slapped his hand.

“What do you want?”

“Sign, dude.” Dean responded.

Sam huffed in annoyance but did. ‘Why you want me sign?’

“For the video.”

‘You no sign’

“They can’t see me, knucklehead. I have to say it.”

“Oh yeah.” Sam remembered before smirking.

“Anyway, where are we going tomorrow?” Dean asked.

The youngest Winchester’s face lit up in seconds, a huge smile coming to his face. ‘A music concert cause you awesome!’

“Who’s concert is it, Sammy?”

‘Don’t call me Sammy on the camera.’ Sam scowled but continued regardless. ‘Pearl Jam’

“And how much do you like Pearl Jam?”

The next few minutes consisted of Sam’s hands flying all over the place as he signed quickly and openly, the smile never leaving his expression as he described which songs he loved, his appreciation for the band members, and his excitement for going to his first ever music concert.

Sam took a deep breath, smile softening.

‘Honestly. Thank you, Dean’

Dean smiled. “No problem, I’m glad you liked your birthday present.”

‘I love it! It best present ever!’

* * *

_As you will observe in the next clip, when we attended the Pearl Jam concert, not only does Sam experience happiness alongside all the excitement you have already witnessed, but hints of Sam's shyness comes out too as he finds himself feeling nervous in the crowd of people we were surrounded by in front of the stage._

_In this clip, my friend Josh (who also had a ticket for the concert) is filming us because I had to have my hands free._

* * *

Stood amongst the crowd at the concert, Sam was practically bobbing up and down in excitement for them to appear on stage.

Dean smirked, placing a comforting hand on his little brother's shoulder.

'You okay?'

Sam nodded, although it was clear he was nervous.

'You got this, Sammy.'

'But they see' The youngest Winchester motioned around them with his hand.

Dean shrugged. 'Who cares? You here to enjoy yourself. Screw them'

Sam smiled before throwing himself at his older brother, hugging him.

'Thank you' He signed as he pulled away.

Dean smiled too.

'No problem, Sammy'

* * *

Sam was very faintly singing the lyrics to Jeremy when Josh tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to him.

"How did you learn the words to the songs?"

'Dean played song again and again in Impala. I felt vibrations, he signed words. So I learnt where beat fit words.'

"Dude, that is so awesome!" Josh exclaimed. "That literally makes you a genius, you know that?"

Sam blushed.

It was then that the band walked out on stage.

Dean quickly tapped his little brother on the shoulder.

Sam whipped round, face a picture of happiness in sheer seconds upon spotting them.

As Eddie Vedder began talking to the crowd, Dean turned to face Sam, standing just to the side of him so that he wasn't blocking his little brother's view of the stage before he began to sign what Vedder was saying. Adding 'And thanks to Sam Winchester for coming out today. You are awesome!' to the end of his signs, Sam immediately burst out into fits of giggles before lightly hitting Dean on the arm.

'Stop it!' He smirked.

As they were laughing, a group of taller guys shuffled past them and stood right in front of Sam.

Dean's expression hardened.

"Hey!"

They turned.

"Move, ass-hats, my brother can't see."

One of the guys began to laugh.

Sam grabbed hold of his brother's coat to try and keep him from doing something stupid. 'Dean, I not need to see, you know that' Sam signed, small and guarded, back half-turned away from the group as he did.

'I not care, you can feel vibrations in car. The point this you see band' Dean stated before sighing and turning back to the group. "Guys, please. It's my brother's first concert and it would really mean a lot to me if you could move somewhere else." He asked, politely. "There's gaps over there, and they're even closer to the front then here. Please."

The tallest guy looked at Sam and then nodded. "Sorry for blocking your view." He apologised to Sam.

Sam didn't reply, offering only the weakest of smiles instead.

The guys walked off and the youngest Winchester's view of the stage was returned once again.

'You not have to do that' Sam signed.

'Course I did, you midget. You not see over them.' Dean teased.

Sam rolled his eyes.

A few seconds later, the music began and the youngest Winchester let out an audible gasp as he felt the bass rumble through the ground below their feet. He focused on it.

'Alive' Dean signed to him.

Sam scoffed. 'I know that' He grinned back, cheekily before beginning to sign along with the lyrics.

Dean smiled. 'Show off'

Sam smirked. 'Shut up and sing along!'

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing art in this chapter was by the lovely aureritart on tumblr :)
> 
> You can find more art from the Verse here:  
> https://jaredsnuggles.tumblr.com/tagged/deaf%21sam-verse-art


End file.
